Dawn Is Breaking
by twilightfanjm
Summary: 14 years after Edward secretly gave Nessie away for adoption Bella decides to adopt another baby. While at the orphanage she feels a strong pull to one particular baby. What is it about this baby that draws her in so much? What will happen when he starts to grow? Will Bella ever see Nessie again?
1. Adoption

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Adoption**

 **Bella's POV**

I didn't understand what possessed me to do this. It was absolute madness and some may even go as far as to say completely stupid.

I could only hope that this would heal, or at least help mend, the whole that had been left in my heart years ago.

When I was human I had a baby girl. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It was Edward's idea to give her away when the Volturi threatened us and her. I didn't want to do it but Edward did. We had very bitter arguments about it all of the time.

Then one day while I was out hunting Edward made his move. He took her far and left her at an orphanage.

I nearly killed my then-husband when I found out about what he had done. I immediately divorced him and left. I hadn't heard from him or the Cullens in over 14 years.

All this time I have been searching for my daughter. But that didn't stop the emptiness that I felt. That's why I made a decision. The decision to adopt a child or a baby. I wanted to be a mother. Babies and children made me happy and I wanted one of my very own.

So here I was at the local orphanage. After having passed the preliminary background I had been deemed a good candidate to adopt a child or baby. Now I was here to pick the one I wanted.

I walked straight up to the receptionist who wouldn't look up from her stack of papers for nothing.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat hoping that would get her attention.

"How may I help you?" she asked in a tone of voice that clearly meant she was irritated.

"I'm here to adopt. I'm Isabella Cullen"

"Oh yeah. Right this way ma'am"

She led me to the area where all of the younger children were. There were also babies in there.

One baby in particular caught my attention. He was easily the smallest and the youngest baby there. He was also the youngest. He kept bellowing his lungs out. Tears streaming down his bright red face.

Something about him in particular drew me in. The lady, or Anna, as her name read, started to show me some other kids. However, the baby boy drew me in.

I walked over to his crib and observed him. He was an adorable baby boy . He had bronze-curly hair that reminded me of Renesmee. His chocolate brown eyes were exactly like hers to. He was beautiful. He was perfect.

I reached in the crib for him and picked him up. I held him close and his crying lessened a little.

"Excuse me ma'am but you're not allowed to hold the babies" It was Anna the receptionist again.

"Excuse me? Why not?"

"No one is allowed to touch the babies unless you're feeding them or changing their diapers. That's it. Other then that they are to stay in their cribs at all times"

"You never just hold them to comfort them or give them affection?"

She made a face. "Ewww. No"

That seemed cruel to me. Poor baby.

"Well I want this baby. He's the one" I told her.

"No. Trust me you do not want him. All he does is cry. He's cried non stop since we got him a month ago. Annoying little thing he is"

Annoying little thing? He's a baby for goodness sakes! A baby that doesn't even get any kind of attention at that! This woman was annoying me!

"I don't care. I want to adopt him" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, fine. You can have him. I just need to give you his file and have you sign some papers"

I looked through his file and there was not much information about him or his parents. His mother was a 14 year old girl. It didn't say her name though. The father's information was empty.

"Is there anymore information on his parents?" I could not help but ask.

"No. His mother was a young teenager. 14 years old I think. She looked a lot like you actually. She came in a month ago to give him to us. The baby was conceived in rape. That's all she said about the father"

Rape? A 14 year old girl was raped and ended up pregnant? How sad and heartbreaking.

"She couldn't take care of the baby so she dumped the bastard on us instead. Stupid girl. She looked like a slut . By the way she was dressed she asked for that rape-"

"Stop! Just stop!" I shouted. I could not take it anymore. This woman had pushed the very last of my buttons.

"How dare you say that about a teenage girl. How dare you blame that girl for what happened to her!"

I was seeing red now. I had to calm myself down before I hurt the baby boy in my arms.

"You know what just give me those damned papers so I can sign them already and get out of here with my baby. I can't stand even being within 10 feet of a woman like you" I growled.

I signed the papers so fast that I was surprised I didn't tear the paper in half.

 **Please Review**


	2. Baby Duty

**Chapter 2: Baby Duty**

 **Bella's POV**

I had never felt so much anger rush through my immortal body. How anyone could behave the way that woman had was beyond me. Blaming an innocent 14-year-old girl for her own rape? It was not only maddening but also soickening. She grossed me out that much.

Then there was the way she treated the babies in her 'care'. How can anyone be as coldhearted as she was? It was inhumane.

The only thing keeping me calm was the baby boy in my arms. My new son. Daniel. That is what I decided to name him. Daniel Cullen.

He seemed oddly at ease in my ice cold arms. He was probably happy to be free from that hell-hole they call an orphanage. Happy that someone cares about him enough to hold him and not let him just cry his little heart out.

I laid him on my bed as soon as we got home. Some may think it's strange that as a vampire I would even need a bed but I still had human appearances to keep up.

I had hoped that I would get a baby so I had already purchased much of the necessary things. Although I would need to clothes shopping for him.

I smiled happily as I watched my son kick and stretch his legs and arms. I tickled his tummy and was able to make him giggle which made my heart melt even more.

As soon as he started crying I picked him up and hold him. I rocked him gently and hummed lullabies to him. He fell asleep in my arms and I gently laid him down in the crib that I had already assembled for him.

No words could describe exactly how I felt at that moment. I had a baby now. A very tiny little human being that depended on me for all of his needs.

When I thought of his biological mother though that was a different story. I felt sadness for her and everything she has been through at such a young age. Rapists were some of the only true vile monsters on Earth. They are true horror. Scarier and more awful then any mythical monster that you can think of.

I wished that I could somehow help the mother. I would love to be able to do something for her. Anything for her. That would be wonderful. Maybe I should go search for her. See if I could get in contact with this girl somehow.

I turned on the TV and turned the volume down really low so that Daniel would not wake up.

I mulled over my thoughts for awhile. Trying to think of a possible way I could find my son's biological mother.

A baby crying interrupted my thoughts. I ran over to my room and got my son out of his crib. The smell is what hit me before anything else did. He was in immediate need of a diaper change.

I got all of the necessary items that were required. I decided to hold my breath during the whole process. Thank goodness that vampires don't actually need to breathe.

I undid the diaper and was surprised by the amount of poop that was in his diaper. I wasn't quite sure what to do since I had never done this before.

Daniel just stared at me curiously as I tried to figure out what to do. I lifted his legs and pulled out the old diaper and replaced it with a clean one. Then I got a wipe and started cleaning him.

Then suddenly he started peeing on me. I was caught off guard but then quickly closed the diaper as he was spraying not only me, but everything within three feet of him.

I couldn't help but smile afterward. I picked him up and held him close to my body.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you, you little rascal?"

He giggled.

I went to make him a bottle. As I fed him I started thinking again. I decided that I was going to look for his biological mother no matter how long it took.

There is just one thing I had to do first. I picked up my phone. I was going to make some phone calls and complain about exactly what happened at that orphanage. Something needed to be done about that woman and the way they treated their babies there.

 **Please Review**


	3. My Life

**Chapter 3: My Life**

 **Nessie's POV**

I cried and cried and cried. Crying was all that I did these days. My life sucks. There is simply no other way of putting it.

I laid on my bed curled up in a fetal position wanting nothing more then to just die after he violated me yet again.

My life didn't always suck. It actually used to be quite wonderful. I was adopted when I was a baby. I had a wonderful mother and father. My dad and I were extremely close. We had so many daddy-daughter moments that I couldn't even begin to count them.

We were coming home from a fishing trip when I was 10 years old when it happened. A truck crashed right into us and my father was killed instantly. By some miracle I escaped with only a couple of broken bones.

But my father was gone. Dead. I would never see him again. Never see him smile, hear him laugh, listen to his wonderful advice, or even hear his lectures about what I'd done wrong.

I still had my wonderful loving mother but things just were not the same without my father.

Two and a half years after my father's death my mother met another man. His name is Derek. He seemed like a wonderful man at first, and as far as my mother knows he still is.

I mean he gave me gifts , treated me with nothing but kindness. He had won me over. Until my mother left me alone with him for the first time. That's when I noticed a completely different side to him.

He invited a bunch of his friends over and they all got drunk. Really drunk.

I was in my room watching TV when two of his friends barged in. One held grabbed me and pinned my arms and legs to the bed and the other one started undressing me. I screamed for help.

I felt relief when Derek came in. I was sure he was going to rescue me. My relief quickly turned to horror when I realized how dead wrong I was. He was the first one that raped me. He and his friends took turns raping me for what felt like hours.

As soon as they were done I started crying. My mother's boyfriend threatened to hurt my mother and I if I ever told anyone about what happened so I remained quiet on the subject.

It just got worse from there over the next several months. My mother, believing that Derek was a trustworthy man, kept leaving me with him so we could have fun together and bond more. He would take advantage of the situation and rape me. Sometimes he'd invite his friends over and they'd rape me again.

About three months after the first rape I realized that I hadn't gotten a period in awhile. I was also throwing up a lot. I took a home pregnancy test and discovered that I was indeed pregnant.

When my mother found out about my pregnancy she was furious. She still is as a matter of fact. I lied and told her that I had sex with a boy from one of my classes. I couldn't tell my mother the truth as Derek was still threatening to hurt me and her if I said anything.

I had considered getting an abortion but I couldn't go through with it. For some strange reason I had gotten attached to my unborn child and started to love him or her.

I knew that I couldn't raise a baby though. Not when I was only 14 years old. Well, I was 13 when I got pregnant but I knew that I wouldn't deliver until sometime after my 14th birthday. I was too young to raise a baby. Not only that but I didn't want my child to grow up around that monster that continued to hurt me. So I decided on adoption.

Leaving my son at the orphanage was the hardest thing that I had ever done. Yes, he was conceived in a violent manner, and yes I was only 14, but I loved him. But I knew that giving him up was the best thing I could have ever done for him. Even now, nearly two months later, it still hurts.

As for me? My life is still pure hell and it just keeps getting worse. Throughout my entire pregnancy they still continued to rape me.

And I had just received the worst news of all. My mother and Derek are officially engaged. They were going to get married in two months and he would be moving in with us...permanently.

 **Please Review**


	4. Living Hell

**Chapter 4: Living Hell**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie!" my mother screamed.

I hadn't realized that she was even speaking to me. I had just been staring at the piece of steak on my dinner plate without even noticing much else about what was going on around me.

I snapped my head up.

"Yes mom?"

My mother looked furious and I could only wonder what I had done wrong this time. Besides accidentally ignoring her anyway.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What is wrong with you?!" she shouted. I fought back the urge to cry. That would not help me at all.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Then do you mind explaining this to me?!" she threw my report card right in front of my face. I grabbed the paper and in all honesty I wasn't shocked by my grades. Math: F, Science : F, English: D, History: F, Physical Education: D, and Spanish I: F.

In class I always had other things on my mind. Mainly Derek. I was always in constant of fear of when and where he would rape me again. Or if he and his friends would decide to do a gang rape. School and grades were the last thing on my mind.

I looked at my mother who was waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer.

"I don't know" I answered.

"What the hell do you mean that you don't know?!" my shouted. Her face was now bright red from anger.

I remained silent. I was shaking in fear. My mother got angry at me a lot these days. Ever since I had gotten pregnant a little over ten months ago.

I looked over at my mother's fiancee, my rapist. The smirk on his face was a good indication that he was enjoying my misery right now as he always did. Why did he have to be here again? I didn't know. He was here almost every day though and that scared me enough. The few days that he wasn't here was always a blessing for me.

"Answer me young lady!" my mother shouted.

I started to cry. "I really don't know mom now please stop asking-"

"I will not stop asking you why you are failing nearly every class until I get a clear answer from you young lady!" mom screamed. "So why? Are you having sex again?! To distracted by boys?! Is that why?!"

I could not take it anymore so instead of answering her I got up from the table and ran to my room instead. I could hear my mother shouting angrily after me as I ran but I didn't care. I locked my door behind me so that she wouldn't just barge in on me.

Her fist pounded on my door angrily and her screaming only seemed to have intensified. I turned on my iPhone and listened to music through my earbuds just hoping that would tune her out.

I continued to cry silently.

My life was nothing but a nightmare. A living hell. Why did I have to live in constant fear of Derek? Why couldn't my mother have a normal fiancee that didn't enjoy raping me with his buddies every chance that he could get? Why did my mother have to be so angry and disappointed in me?

The music wasn't distracting me enough so I decided to read a book. Books were the only thing in my life that actually made me happy right now. It made me forget, even if only for a moment, the hell that I was living.

Right now my current favorite book was one that had only just been released last week. Twilight.

Fantasy novels had always been my favorite. Twilight is easily the best one that I have ever read.

The vampires just drew me into their world and made me forget about the hellish one that I was living in. I wished so badly that it could all be real. I would give just about anything to have an extraordinarily compassionate person like Carlisle around. Or a loving mother like Esme. I'd love to have a brother like Emmett or a sister like Alice. I don't really like Rosalie honestly. She seems mean and selfish. And Jasper is just whatever in my opinion.

Most importantly though I wish I had my own Edward. Someone who would love me and protect me the way he is with Bella.

But of course this was just a fantasy novel. None of it was real. I could only pretend that this world existed and that I lived in it for awhile. Until I was brought back to the harsh realities that was my life.

I closed my book and got up to go use the bathroom. I froze in the hallway when I heard my mom talking.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore honey. She is just so out of control these days and I don't know why. I don't know where I went wrong with her" I could hear the sadness in my mother's voice and it shattered my heart into a million pieces. If only I could tell my mother the truth.

I couldn't though. I never could. Not as long as I wanted nothing bad to happen to her or I.

"I'm sure she will be fine" he answered.

"I don't know if I should send her away to boarding school or-"

"No don't do that" he said. Of course he would not want that. Who would he rape for fun if I weren't around?

I could not take anymore of the conversation so I just kept on going.

As soon as I returned to my room I started crying again when I came across a picture of my newborn son. I loved him. Whenever I felt him move or kick I would smile. I knew that giving him up was the right thing to do but it was still hard.

I went back to reading my book. Immersing myself in the world of vampires once again.

Then suddenly he burst in. My heart skipped a million beats.

"You're mother just left"

I gulped. Those were never good words coming from him.

"and I wasn't through with you earlier"

"No. No. No. Please no" I begged and cried even though I knew he would do it anyway.

"Oh shut up you little slut! Now come with me!" He grabbed my arm so hard that I was surprised it didn't pop out of it's socket.

He dragged me to one of the spare rooms and threw me on the bed and I closed my eyes as I always did, waiting for the horror to pass.

Please Review


	5. The Girl

**Chapter 5: The Girl**

 **Bella's POV**

It didn't take me long to adjust to life as a new mom. My little son meant so much to me. My little Daniel, or as I like to call him, Danny.

I enjoyed playing with him, reading to him, rocking him to sleep, and bathing him. Once he was about three months old he discovered that he could splash me with the water. Even though I was soaking wet I didn't mind. His ensuing laughter made it all worth it.

He also seemed advanced in comparison to other babies. It was strange how he seemed to reach milestones then what was expected.

I watched and smiled as my four month old son crawled across the floor like an expert. You'd think he was nine months old rather then four. It was something that worried me but there was no explanation for it.

Meanwhile I kept searching for his biological mother. Something told me that I had to find that girl. I even hired a private investigator for that purpose but so far he was coming up empty.

I was at a loss for what to do.

Danny crawled over to me and I picked him up. I tickled his little tummy and made him laugh.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to feed him again. When I opened up the cabinet I was surprised to see that I was all out of formula. I would have to go out to the store and buy some because it was raining cats and dogs out there. The cold didn't bother me of course but I was worried about Danny getting sick.

I put his sweater and jacket on him so he'd be nice and warm. He started to cry when I took him out to the car but I knew he'd stop as soon as we were moving. He enjoyed car rides.

It was really dark and cold so I turned up the heater just for my little guy.

The trip to Babies R Us wasn't as quick as I had expected. It never was. I ended up buying my son a few more toys that he really didn't need.

As I was driving home I realized that there had been a major car accident and I would have to take a longer alternate route home.

As I drove through one of the neighborhoods I heard someone crying nearby. I felt compelled to help whoever it was. I stopped the car and got my son whom I wrapped in blankets to give him more protection from the relentless rain.

I followed the sound of the crying. I stopped when I caught a scent on the wind for I would recognize that scent anywhere no matter how much time had passed since I last saw it. It was my daughter. No? It couldn't be? Not after all these years. But it had to be! The scent was exactly the same!

Without even realizing it I had started following the sound of the crying person.

Then I saw her hiding behind a dumpster. A young girl about 14 years old crying so hard. It made my heart break.

She also looked a lot like me but there was definitely some features in her that reminded me of Edward.

In the bottom of my heart I knew that this was my long lost daughter. The baby girl that I loved so much. The one that Edward had given away.

When she heard me walking over to her her head snapped up. It took every ounce of strength I had not to hug her right then and there.

"What's wrong? What are you doing out here?"

I was worried about her. She didn't look good.

"I ran away" she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I can't take it anymore" she cried. "They're always hurting me and I can't take it anymore. And I just know that my mother is going to be really angry when she finds out that I'm that I'm-" she started crying even harder and couldn't finish her sentence.

I didn't hold back anymore. I hugged my daughter who needed comforting right now. I immediately realized that she had a fever. Her skin was way too hot.

"What's wrong? Who is hurting you? You're what?" I was trying hard to remain calm.

"My mother doesn't know what's going on and I don't want her to know but I just can't take it anymore" she cried.

"What is going on?" I asked her trying to remain calm.

"Her fiancee and his friends. They're always hurting me and now I'm pregnant again. When mom finds out I'm pregnant she-"

It only took me a second to figure out the truth. She has been raped repeatedly by men she knows. She's been pregnant before and she is pregnant again. Her mother has no idea what is going on.

I had never felt so much anger in a of my life. I was going to find out exactly who these men were and I was going to kill them.

"Young lady what is your name?"

"Renesmee"

"Renesmee my name is Bella and I want to help you. Will you come with me?"

She couldn't talk so she nodded her head 'yes'

 **Please Review**


	6. Heartbreak

**Chapter 6: Heartbreak**

 **Bella's POV**

I had never felt so emotional in all of my life both human and immortal. I wasn't sure if to feel angry, sad, or happy? I was happy that after so many years I had finally found my long lost daughter. On the other hand I was angry because she suffered so much and so needlessly. If Edward hadn't given her away she would have stayed with us, her real family, and she would have never suffered so much. I was also angry because of what had happened to her. How could someone be so cruel and sick as to do something this horrible to her? I can't even begin to imagine the pain and the suffering that Nessie has endured and is continuing to endure. It was unfathomable.

I vowed right then and there that I was going to find out exactly who these men were and I was going to kill them slowly and painfully. I was going to make sure that they felt every single bit of the pain that Nessie felt and more. Though in my opinion no amount of suffering could ever make up for what happened. The end was not going to be easy for them. Not easy at all.

I listened to my daughter's soft crying as I drove home. The sound of her crying broke my heart into a million pieces. I wanted to ease her pain and suffering as much as I could but I had no idea how to do just that.

When we got home I helped her get out of the car while I carried my son. Nessie looked scared as if she were afraid that something or someone here might hurt her as well.

"Nessie my house is your house. You make yourself feel comfortable, okay?"

She didn't say anything. She just nodded her head. I set my son down while I went to help her. When I accidentally made contact with her skin I was again concerned by the ever present heat that was emanating from her. I was no doctor but this did not seem right.

"Nessie are you okay?" I asked her. She really didn't look too good and I was worried about her.

"I'm okay" she said.

I had a feeling that she was lying but I didn't ask her anymore questions.

I gave her a pair of pajamas to change into and left her to do her business. I walked to the kitchen and gathered some food that I had. I tried my hardest to focus on the task at hand but I failed miserably. My thoughts continuously wondering back to my daughter.

I stopped doing everything that I was doing when I heard her crying again. I immediately ran to where she was. What I saw next shocked me and it was a sight that I would never forget. My daughter was hugging my son. My little baby boy. She hugged him tightly while she cried.

I didn't know what to make of the situation. Here was my daughter holding my son and crying even harder then she had before. I just stood there.

After awhile I could not contain myself any longer. "Nessie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked startled as if she hadn't realized that I was there.

"This baby boy. You adopted him didn't you?" she asked me.

I was surprised by her sudden change in topic. Was she trying to distract me? I didn't get it.

"Yes. Why?" I asked her.

Instead of answering she looked through the small bag that she had brought with her and took out a picture. She handed me the picture carefully. I smoothed out the picture as best as I could as it had gotten crumpled.

I immediately recognized the baby that was in the picture. It was my son.

"Nessie how-"

"This is my son. I had him a few months ago but I gave him up for adoption. I don't regret it but I've missed him so much and I love him"

I was in absolute shock over what she was saying. I had adopted my own grandson and I didn't even realize it. That must have been the strong pull I felt toward him from the moment I saw him. He was my grandson.

I let her continue to hold him because it seemed to made her happy. I let her feed him and bond with him. Seeing her son again lifted her spirits and that in turn made me feel happy.

After a few more hours had gone by I put Danny to bed. Nessie soon followed and went to bed herself. As for me? Well I pretended to go to bed.

I knew something was very wrong the next morning when Danny started screaming his lungs out. It was not his usual cry. Something was definitely wrong.

I ran over to his crib. I nearly dropped him when I picked him up. His skin was burning hot with fever. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and I was scared.

I checked on Nessie and found her still in bed. Her skin was still burning hot. As a matter of fact it felt one or two degrees hotter then yesterday.

"Nessie?" I said to get her attention.

She managed to turn her head and look at me. She didn't look good at all. I was at a complete loss for what to do. Without thinking about what I was doing I reached for the phone and dialed a number that I had not dialed in 14 years. What I was doing didn't fully sink in until the phone started ringing.

"Carlisle it's me Bella. I know it's a lot to ask and you probably want nothing to do with me but I need your help"

 **Please Review**


	7. Breaking Point

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

 **Nessie's POV**

I ran and ran and ran until I literally could not run anymore. I could not take it anymore. I just could not handle it anymore.

Today the he had stepped up the abuse. My mother had left the house to run some errands. I stayed home because I was permanently grounded for my grades. My life has only gotten worse in the past four months. As if that were even possible. My mother and Derek got married two months ago and he has since moved in. I still had the habit of calling him her fiancee though. Since he moved in the rapes have only increased in frequency. Meaning, that he is now raping me every single day. Sometimes more then once a day. There was always a time when he and I were at home alone and that was when he would strike. On the weekends he would still gather his friends and they would all attack me.

A month ago I discovered that I was pregnant again. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do. Remembering what happened the last time that I told my mother about my pregnancy was not exactly encouraging. I had no one. No one to help me. No one to turn to. I was 100 percent completely alone.

Today was worse then usual. When my mother was gone he asked me to fix something for him and I refused. As a punishment he not only raped me but he hit me. Now my chest was covered in bruises and I was finding it difficult to even breathe. For me that was the breaking point. I could not handle it anymore. How I managed to handle it for this long was beyond me. But I just could not do it anymore. I had to get out.

So I packed a few of my things. Mainly some clothes and my Twilight book which I could not stop reading even though I had read it a million times already. As soon as I was able to I snuck out with my stuff and I ran. I ran as fast, as hard, and as long as I possibly could. I could feel my spirit breaking completely. I wanted to be strong. I tried to be strong. Alas, I was not strong. Maybe I was just a weakling. I didn't know.

Sometime later I collapsed from the exhaustion and just started crying. I cried what felt like an ocean of tears. I cried my heart and soul out. I didn't know how long I cried for but evening had turned into nighttime so I was sure it had been a few hours at least. The temperature must have dropped ten degrees since I had left. It had to be about 20 degrees out here so I was freezing. After awhile I started to not feel so great, even a little feverish, but I didn't think much of it. Hopefully it was something that would just pass. I hid behind a dumpster hoping that it would offer me a little warmth.

I started to cry again out there in the rain. People walked past me and looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Who knows? I looked down to try and avoid looking at the people that walked past me. But then I looked up when I saw someone walking toward me.

She was certainly like no woman that I had ever seen before. She was pale, had golden eyes, and was overall extremely beautiful. She was exactly how I imagined a Cullen from Twilight would be. Then I noticed that she was carrying a baby with her.

"What's wrong? What are you doing out here?" she asked me.

"I ran away" I said.

"Why?" she asked me. She seemed genuinely worried about me. For some reason I started telling her the truth.

"Because I can't take it anymore" I cried. "They're always hurting me and I can't take it anymore. And I just know that my mother is going to be really angry when she finds out that I'm that I'm-" I started crying even harder and couldn't finish my sentence.

I was more then surprised when she suddenly hugged me. Her cold embrace was oddly comforting. It reminded me of the way my mother used to hug me to comfort me. These days she is to disappointed in me to even want to look at me.

"What's wrong? Who is hurting you? You're what?" I could tell that she was fighting to remain calm.

"My mother doesn't know what's going on and I don't want her to know but I just can't take it anymore" I cried.

"What is going on?"

"Her fiancee and his friends. They're always hurting me and now I'm pregnant again. When mom finds out I'm pregnant she-" I stopped when I said 'fiancee' again. Stupid. He's her husband now. Why do I keep saying fiancee?

The woman remained quiet for a long time. Then she spoke again.

"Young lady what is your name?"

"Renesmee"

"Renesmee my name is Bella and I want to help you. Will you come with me?"

I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head. She smiled and helped me get up. She took me to her car and helped me get in. The whole car ride back to her house was quiet. I tried to stifle my crying but I was certain that I had not completely succeeded.

"Nessie my house is your house. You make yourself feel comfortable, okay?" she said when we got to her house. I looked around her house and could not help but feel awe by it's size and beauty. I nodded my head to answer her question.

"Nessie are you okay?" she asked me when she accidentally bumped into me. She could probably feel my fever.

"I'm okay" I lied. If this stranger knew how I was really feeling she would not want to help me. She would probably just kick me out.

She gave me a pair of pajamas to change into and then she left. I heard baby make some noise when I was done and I went to check on the little guy. For the first time I really looked at him. Something about him seemed really familiar. He let out a small cry when I picked him up but then he ultimately settled down quickly. When I looked into his eyes I could feel a really strong connection to him. Then I got out the picture of him that I had always carried with me and I saw all of the similarities. I knew in the bottom of my heart that this was my son.

I started to cry tears of happiness this time. This was my son. My baby boy who I loved and missed so much. I cried and cried so much that I hadn't even realized that Bella had come back until she spoke.

"Nessie what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"This baby boy. You adopted him didn't you?" I asked her although I had a sneaking suspicion of what the answer was.

She looked surprised by my sudden change in topic.

"Yes. Why?" she asked me.

Instead of answering I looked through the small bag that I had brought with me and took out the picture again. I handed it to her carefully. She smoothed out the picture as best as I could as it had gotten crumpled.

The look of surprise on her face told me all that I needed to know.

"Nessie how-"

"This is my son. I had him a few months ago but I gave him up for adoption. I don't regret it but I've missed him so much and I love him"

She was in complete and utter shock. That was certain. I asked her to let me continue holding him and she did. I even got to feed him. Bella told me more about him and I was happy to hear that he found someone as nice and good as her to take care of him.

After a few hours we all went to bed. I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely awful. Something was very wrong. For the fever I had gone to bed with before seemed to have only gotten much worse.

 **Please Review**


End file.
